Last Animorphs Part Two
by DeathGrip
Summary: Black stuff bad.


The Yeerks... Now,when I think of them,those are actually good memories.Or they were.I guess I never quite caught up with how it worked,no one did.But I'll say this-no one saw it coming.Not Amber,Elfangor,Galuit,nobody.Too bad, it wiped out several thousand warriors.Andalite,human, Merliz,anything and everything.I should have seen it coming. 

My name's Easha-Disnial-Conate.Female Andalite war-prince. I know to humans it should be'princess',but it isn't. Oh,you've heard of me?Good,that makes formalities a little easier.I'll catch you up from our last adventure then. 

After the Yeerks left,all the species of the galaxy began to reassert and reconstruct what was destroyed, stolen,or lost.Elfangor and I got married(no suprise to anyone who had known us)but,I wasn't ready to 'settle down' as humans put it.So,we were still in the military. Amber was in the Andalite military,because humans, despite know being a space faring race,just didn't fit her.I think she'd grown to be a little bit...worried about Andalites.Like it was her job to keep us from missing something wrong.Jakiit and Jenni,I think Jakiit resigned his title,and Jenni,last time I checked,was a captain of a Merliz Amarnment,the Gravday.Beautiful ship, what I've seen of it.Marco was a human actor,Jake,Cassie, Rachel,and Tobias had all settled down.I hadn't spoken to them in a few years.Aximili was a Prince in charge of an intergalactic military base on the Andalite Homeworld,Toby was being as much a Hork-Bajir as she could,and Haywood and Eugene were being normal human beings.Well,that just about brings us up to date. 

I was headed down the runway to the battle bridge with Amber walking next to me in her own easy strides.We were arguing,joking,laughing at each other and all around enjoying ourselves.Then... "BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!!" I jumped,at least.The audible sirens were hardly ever used,unless of extreme emergency.And loud.Gari,those things are loud. < All warriors to the battle bridge.All warriors to the battle bridge immediately, >the siren blared. I looked at Amber.< What's going on? >  
"I have no idea,"she said,"But that's where we're going anyway." I nodded and ran,Amber right behind me.I skidded to a stop just at the battle bridge,and Amber almost plowed into me.The captain,Zeranack-Godflae-Noranhaak,was standing in front of the computer console.He shut off the sirens.The silence was as deafening as the noise. < Warriors, >he said calmly,< we have just lost contact with the Merliz Homeworld. > There was a huge ruckus at that. "WAIT JUST A GARI MINUTE!"Amber screamed.Everyone was quiet. < Yes,Amber? >Zeranack asked. She gave him one of those cold grins,and shook her head slightly. "You're lying.We can't have lost contact with the Merliz Homeworld.They have over one hundred bases for interplanatary communication,and the best defense of all other sentient species combined.Couldn't happen." Everyone started whispering at that.You don't talk back to the captain.You just don't. But he just chuckled.< You've done your studies,haven't you,human?Yes,you must have.Impossible as it seems,it's true.The planet isn't showing up on sesors,and every Merlizian ship within five light years of it is also... unresponsive. > Amber leaned against my side,stunned.Her face was as pale as z-space. "No,"she muttered,still shaking her head."It's impossible." < Have they sent ships in to investigate? >Elfangor ordered,in the other side of the room. Zeranack waved his stalk eyes back and forth in a gesture of uncertainty. < Yes.They,also,have disappeared. > "So,what you're saying is that something is...engulfing everything within five light years of the planet?"Amber demanded. < Yes, >Zeranack replied. I just stood there,taking it all in. < We're a light year from the border.Prepare for a z-space jump to the Andalite Homeworld. > < Why? >I asked. Zeranack looked at me.< To evacuate.The Andalite homeword is only thirty light years from the Merliz. >  
< And humans are just ten! >Galuit yelled.   
< They have been taken care of, >another warrior yelled. < The planet is fully evacuated. >  
< Easha, >Zeranack yelled,< You've been to the ends of the galaxy.True? >  
< Yes,seen the ends of the Universe, >I replied.   
< Then what IS this???!!! > I hesitated.I hated and didn't want to admit it,but I didn't know. "Wait a sec,"Amber said,then she ran off.I saw her rush into her quarters and come back out with a human book in her arms.Paperback,they call it. I peered with a stalk eye at the cover.The book was called A Wrinkle In Time.Amber walked over to the computer console,flipping pages. "Computer,she said,setting the book on the console, "Scan page eighty-four." The page showed up on the console.I read them.An identical Thing.'Evil' the book called it. < As good a name as any, >a warrior said. < Amber, >I called silently to her,< may I read this book of yours? > She looked at me and nodded.I wanted to know more.How it was fought. I,personally,knew this thing couldn't be defeated like the Yeerks,because it more than likely worked on another level. < Put it in my quarters, >I told Amber.< I'm going to use the piece of magic Sinia handed her direct ancestors. > I snuck into the dome.I needed to call an Ellimist,and I didn't want anyone around for that. 

< ELLIMIST! >I roared.< Show yourself! > I felt one come. < Physically,you gari nashark. >  
~Watch it,Easha.~ A Merliz showed up.I think it's the form this one feels more comfortable with.I'd met seven or eight,and each had a seperate personality. "< Yes? >"it asked,in Merliz speech,which is thought spoke and heard at the same time.   
< The Merliz Homeworld.What happened to it? >I demamded.   
"< The human's right.The evil took it. >"   
< I didn't ask what took it,I know that.What happened to it? >   
"< The same fate of the planet of Camazotz in the book.It cannot be seen,but anyone who enters the borders will have the exact same fate. >"   
< So what is it? >   
"< The Crayak. >"   
< Crayak? >I admit to being stunned.   
"< Yes.We cannot fight it three dimensional,however.And right now it is. >"   
< What happens if anything that has entered it leaves it? >   
"< Blackness.Like the Yeerks,the creature will be a shell for evil,but only another can fight it.The body is lost. >"   
I nodded.< How is it fought? >   
"< Find the one strength within you,then send it to them. Fire, >"he replied,disappearing. I had the answers. I just didn't know what to do with them. 

I ran back to the bridge.The captain was signing up Andalites to man transports and get as many off the Homeworld as we could.While he was gone he put me in charge of the ship,and I put Galuit in charge,mostly because I had my own problems.I read Amber's book at light speed.Then Elfangor,who had signed up on the transports,showed up. < Guess I'll see ya in a while, >he said. I stroked his face.< Just don't get caught around this thing,okay?I don't want you to get stuck on the same fate as the Merliz. >  
< You got it, >he said,smiling.Then he left. I never guessed that for the second time I would almost loose him. 

The screams went on all day. < A dome ship has been intercepted! > < Somebody tell me what the gari this thing is! > < How gari fast is this thing is growing? > < You don't wanna know how fast! > "How gari fast?!!" < Three light years a minute! > < Good gari! > "Is earth evacuated?" < Yes,they just got the last transport into z-space. > "How do we know this thing doesn't have effects on z-space??!!" The idea of it shut everybody up.Then... < Easha, >Galuit trotted up to me.I could tell he was keeping our conversation private,which worried me. < Yes? >I asked. < Elfangor...we just lost contact with his transport. > I took a deep breath.That one hurt. < You're certain? > < Aboulutely. > I sighed.< Okay,what am I supposed to do this time? > < You know what. >He left. I took a deep breath.I did know. 

"What IS that?"Amber wondered. < It's a dome ship, >I replied,puzzled.< But...it isn't. > It had the correct shape and features of a dome ship, but it was blacker than a blade ship.Everything was black.Beyond black.Like...a black hole.It tried to suck you in,you couldn't breathe,and you felt like it was drawing you in.And I got this vibe from it.Somehow,I knew Elfangor was there. Where Elfangor goes,I go. < I'm going, >I said,trotting down the hall to the fighter bay. "I'll go with you,"Amber said,trotting up to me. < No,I REFUSE to let either of you off this ship! >Galuit screamed. Amber and I have a rare bond we share with Jenni,haroekal status.Our brainwaves function on the exact same level and time.So, the effect was: "SHUT UP!"Amber yelled,just at the same time I did. Amber and I walked to the fighter bay. 

< Preparing docking transmittions, >the computer said. < Well, >I said to Amber on communications,< it works like an Andalite ship. > "But it works different,"Amber pointed out. < The same yet different.Everything is the same yet different. > "Exactly." < But it makes no sense. > "Sense?The Andalite learned something wrong!Nothing makes sense,Easha.Nothing ever has,ever will,or should. That's a universal misconseption,plus a very correct laughed at theory." < Good point. > The clangs and bangs of docking were going on as I felt a spasm go through me. < Dome ship.Get away from here. > < But- > "NOW!"Amber roared."We don't need another ship in danger." < Amber... >I whimpered.I was getting cold,and my mind kept trying to make me hate her. "I know,"she said quietly."Don't let it,Easha.Dock out. I'm here." < That's what I'm worried about.What if... > "How many angles and times have I caught your tail?Don't worry.You're stronger than it is,Easha.Don't fear it,FIGHT." I took her suggestion and stepped out of the fighter just as she did.There was a pulsing throb going on that made me grab my ears and my head hurt. Then my hearts started beating in time with it. < Oh,no >I said against the throb. "Jee,ya think?"Amber asked.She was using all her willpower not to breathe,talk,or anything with it. I heard a clanging of hooves,in time with the throbs. Amber's dark brown hair was going black,and my already dark fur was going darker.Black-blue. Amber and I caught eyes.She nodded. "The(Throb)welcoming(throb)committee(throb)." I looked up with one stalk eye,which was quickly going red.In front of me stood an Andalite that was pure black from his stalk eyes to his tail blade.And,gari,I I knew that Andalite well. Black was definately not his shade. But it was the color everything was turning. 

< YYAAHH!!! >I screamed,jolting awake from the unconcious state I'd just been in.The throbbing had stopped,that at least helped.My skull was crashing down on me.Not literally,but from the headache I was having,it just as well may have been.That throbbing had been so annoying my sides had begin to go with it. Wait a minute.My sides? I jerked a stalk eye back to look at my lower body.Sure enough,my lower torso was getting larger.Only by a couple inches,but it was enough. < Great, >I muttered.< Wonderful timing.I'm on active duty, and this just had to happen. > "If anything can go wrong,it will,and at the worst possible time,"Amber said,crawling up next to me and patting my shoulder."Don't worry about him.I mean,the way you and Elfangor go at it there should be another one in a couple of weeks.I'm-" I shot her a warning glare and raised my tail an inch. "Okay,okay!"She laughed."Sorry.But I honestly don't think he'll get any of this black stuff on him,if you don't let it get to you." < Well,in that case,I won't, >I stood and stretched my tail.Amber stood up with me,popping bones(a completely fascinating ability) as she went. "Did they even search us?"She asked,checking her pockets. "I mean,look.I have my handheld shredder,a pack of earth computer viruses for intergalactic use,and a knife.You still have your holstered shredder,and they didn't cut off or immobilize your tailblade.So what,praytell,is going on?" < We can't fight this thing with any of those weapons, >I realized suddenly.< The Ellimist said 'find the one strength within you,then send it to them.Fire',but I don't understand it. > "Oh,man,Eash.If we have to fight that way I really do wish Jenni was here." < What way? > "'And there will come unto,the first and only three/who will come with the weapon that burns all that be/from their limbs it spouts,from their eyes it pours/brining all evil and darkness to remorse/'.I think,it means together,we can do this times plenty,which is why I'd like to get to Jenni." I looked up at what she was doing with one eye,then, seconds later,all four eyes.< They never told me I could do that. > "No one _tells_ you anything.You find out.Try it,"she said,largening and shrinking the fireball in her hand with deft squeezes and flicks of her wrist. I did it myself a few times.< And how do you know Jenni hasn't been taken? >I asked. "Always skeptical,aren't you?"Amber laughed."If Jenni still knows what the words 'good' and 'evil' stand for, then she fights.Trust me." < I trust you. > Turns out we were locked in the computer room.Amber checked the destination. "Well,"she said,sitting back and leaning against my haunches,"we're headed toward the dead center of the blob." < Do you think that throbbing noise triggers it? > "Yes,but then there was that cold shock-" < I think they were evaluating us with that. > "You mean,they were finding our strengths and weaknesses." < Exactly.And ways to get around them.Then the welcoming committee... > "Elfangor,"Amber supplied for me."Was sent because aparrently we gave the thing a run for it's money.And about Elfangor..." < Oh,not this conversation again, >I moaned,rolling my eyes. She glared at me."He is,as far as I can tell,your one weak spot.Remember,that is a body that used to be Elfangor.But you might as well consider Elfangor dead, Easha,and take any means nessicary to destroy his imposter." < Why do I get the feeling that you've been evaluating me all these years? > "Because I have,"she laughed."I could almost say the same for you." < Right, >I said.< I think I know enough. > "Amen,"she agreed,grinning. < You get some sleep, >I said.< I'll take the first four-hour watch. > "Fine,"she said,shutting her eyes. I rolled my head around my shoulders,then rolled my shoulders,trying to wretch out the cramps they were gathering.I rested myself back on my haunches again,and tried to ignore the screaming of every muscle in my body at the action.Amber's breathing had slowed down,she was asleep.I hummed an ancient Merliz march song,The Last Battle,i think it's called.Most Andalites generally don't think of anything outside their culture as tasteful,but I have a good liking to several Merliz marches,and there are some good human folk songs,like home on the range.Sometimes what they call a 'themesong' from a movie isn't bad either.But I kept humming through the whole thing.It wasn't like I had anything better to do with four hours.So I just sat there and hummed through different melodies from different cultures,and just kind of enjoyed myself while scanning the area.When the four hours were up,I shook Amber awake and told her to keep watch,I'd be up by the time we got to the Merliz Homeworld,which was approximately four hours.Amber was humming to herself just as I had,some kind of human jazz tune,I think.Fairly peaceful.My brain remembered every note of the melody.When I woke up,i noticed my coat was completely black,as was the rest of me. < WHAT!!?? >I screamed,shocked. "Relax Eash,it's only skin deep,"she said,holding a bucket of paint. < Well,you could have WARNED me! > "Nah,you were sleepin like a baby,"she grinned. < Wait a minute...how'd you get your teeth,eyes,and hair black? > Black food coloring,color contacts,and more paint.I keep myself stocked in every and anything.Now,hold still while I put these contacts in." She walked over and held my very black face in her hand. "Look up.No,with your main eyes,Easha!"she said,and once I had complied,she did a quick job.And my vision was blurred and a little bit darker until I had blinked a few times.My stalk eyes were a little easier.She just popped them in. There was a shudder as the ship docked,during which we stepped out of the door.The throb apparently mistook us, there wasn't one.Amber's all black eyes flicked toward me,the pupils indistinguishable from the rest of it. < This is very odd, >I muttered to her.She nodded her head in a small,curt gesture.We walked off the ship. 

< Jenni, >I called out.< It's me,Eash.Where are you? >   
< Rrrash fischer normarm shcheleck, >she muttered in Merliz.   
< Same place as always, >I told Amber. "No suprise,"she muttered,not moving her lips.A fascinating and useful ability.We were walking at a fast clip,a good fifteen miles an hour.Amber has an extremely fast walk(and if you think that's fast,you should see her run!)and it would take us about fifteen minutes to reach it.(I cannot tell you any details as to where it is,in case we need it in the future.) Once we were there,Amber took her black masking,and did Jenni over.Not that she really needed it,her fur was space shadow black,but just the same. We stepped toward the main building.There was nothing to stop us now,we could deceive them.We could destroy them. We were fools. 

To be continued... 


End file.
